


Drabble Event (23-25/02/2018)

by robs



Series: Drabble Events [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: F/M, Ficlet Collection, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 23:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13821801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/robs
Summary: Cap.1: Harry/PansyCap.2: Kurama/Hiei





	1. harry/pansy

**Author's Note:**

> [Qui](https://www.facebook.com/groups/756312397778464/permalink/1630398557036506/) la foto con fandom/ship/bromance/blablabla, prompt e fill di questo event.  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry/Pansy: Pansy diventa la sua coinquilina post guerra. Harry non pensava sarebbe stato così divertente vederla guardare la televisione mentre giudicava tutto quello che vedeva.

Ogni volta che riflette sull’improbabile serie di coincidenze che li hanno portati qui, Harry non sa esattamente cosa pensare: la fine della guerra, il vero e proprio duello finale con Voldemort ma soprattutto tutto ciò che è successo tra la morte di Piton e la  _ sua _ morte, l’hanno segnato più di quanto i suoi amici e i suoi alleati si aspettassero. L'idea di essere stato tenuto in vita e cresciuto solo per essere mandato a morire, carne da macello, l'ha portato a rendersi davvero conto che il mondo magico non fosse migliore di quello non-magico come pensava che fosse fin da quando aveva undici anni, e come ingenuamente aveva continuato a pensare nei tempi successivi.

La decisione di tornare a vivere tra Babbani, che non conoscevano la sua identità né la storia della sua famiglia, non era stata difficile da prendere o da far accettare agli alleati che gli erano rimasti.

 

Trovarsi di fronte Pansy Parkinson, quando l'agente immobiliare che ha assunto per trovargli una sistemazione lo porta all’alloggio per mostrarglielo e fargli conoscere la sua potenziale coinquilina, lo lascia pietrificato e senza parole per qualche lungo attimo: non è però difficile notare la sorpresa e il sospetto negli occhi della strega, nonostante il resto del suo viso sia una maschera di amichevole cortesia, e Harry si rilassa un poco quando se ne accorge. Non sembra che la Parkinson abbia orchestrato il loro incontro, e anzi ne è forse perfino più turbata di lui anche se lo nasconde decisamente meglio, e dopotutto almeno lei non si è fatta problemi a fare intendere con schiettezza che consegnarlo a Voldemort per salvare il resto degli studenti: un approccio diretto e che non si sarebbe mai aspettato dalla ragazza di Malfoy, ma onestamente più appetibile di quello di Silente. Entrambi l'hanno mandato a morire, o avrebbero voluto farlo, ma almeno da lei o dal suo gruppo di amici se poteva aspettare.

 

Hanno stranamente impiegato poco tempo ad abituarsi alla presenza reciproca nello spazio del loro appartamento, ma convivere con una persona che per anni ti è stata nemica di sicuro non aiuta a rilassarsi in sua compagnia: Pansy è cortese ma fredda ed estremamente privata, e Harry cerca di starle lontano il più possibile per non rischiare di cominciare involontariamente a farle le mille domande ammassate nella sua mente e finire per far passare la sua curiosità per un interrogatorio. Certo, conoscono cose l’una dell'altro che non si sarebbero mai sognati di sapere, abitudini e vizi che se non avessero un alloggio insieme non si sarebbero mai immaginati, ma le loro vite prima della convivenza a sorpresa sono off limits tanto quanto i motivi che hanno spinto entrambi ad abbandonare il mondo magico per vivere tra i Babbani.

 

Harry è genuinamente scioccato quando una sera torna all'alloggio e trova Pansy raggomitolata sul divano, sotto almeno tre coperte e con una enorme ciotola di popcorn sulle gambe, mentre sbraita contro la televisione come se qualsiasi cosa stia guardando l’abbia offesa nel profondo: le sopracciglia della strega sono corrucciate, le sue labbra piegate in una smorfia irritata e incredula, e sembra che la ragazza rotei gli occhi con sdegno ogni tre secondi. È un look… stranamente inedito, per Harry, nonostante sia stato più di una volta il bersaglio di sguardi simili.

“Ti pieghi una volta e finisci per essere soffocata dalle tue tette, avanti!” sbotta Pansy in quel momento, lanciando una manciata di popcorn contro lo schermo e ficcandosene un’altra in bocca con aria infastidita, e Harry si lascia sfuggire un verso a metà tra un lamento sofferente e una risata incredula e stupita; cosa sta guardando, davvero, per arrivare a  _ lanciare popcorn contro la televisione _ ?

 

_ Say yes to the dress _ , a quanto pare.

E, a quanto pare, Harry è immune alla chiamata di questo reality tanto quanto Pansy lo è alla tentazione di giudicare brutalmente i vari assistenti, future spose e familiari del programma: per niente.


	2. kurama/hiei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiei/Kurama: Hiei diventa umano per un giorno, Kurama lo aiuta a sopravvivere in questo brutto mondo.

Il vero problema, pensa Hiei mentre si osserva con disgusto allo specchio nel bagno di Kurama, è che questo corpo è terribilmente debole; non ha idea di come sia possibile che la sua anima sia finita nel corpo di un essere umano, non quando erano entrambi vivi e vegeti, e nemmeno Kurama sa dargli una risposta nonostante abbia lui stesso messo in atto un rituale di questo genere quando si è impossessato del feto nel ventre di Shiori (era un corpo vuoto, quello, destinato a morire prima ancora della sua nascita, e a detta del demone farne la propria casa era stato semplice proprio per questo motivo).

Il corpo che adesso Hiei occupa è quello di uno sfortunato umano che frequenta lo stesso corso universitario di Kurama e, a quanto pare, si trovava nel posto sbagliato al momento sbagliato: Hiei non ha ancora pienamente accettato la cosa, troppo sospettoso per accettare una coincidenza di questa portata e soprattutto troppo irritato da ciò che è successo, ma sia Kurama che Genkai gli hanno assicurato di non aver trovato nulla nella storia del ragazzo né nel suo corpo che indicasse il contrario e non può fare altro che fidarsi di loro.

“È strano pensare che sei là dentro,” commenta Kurama, osservandolo dalla soglia del bagno con le braccia incrociate sul petto e un sorriso un poco disturbato sulle labbra: ‘strano’ non è onestamente un termine abbastanza forte per ciò che vedere il corpo di Sakamoto sapendo di parlare con Hiei gli provoca, ma sa che l'altro demone-in-questo-momento-confinato-in-un-corpo-umano non è dell'umore giusto per la sua sincerità. “Ovvietà a parte, come ti senti?”

 

Hiei non vede l'ora che arrivi il giorno successivo, quando Genkai e Yukina daranno finalmente inizio al rituale per far tornare la sua anima e quella del compagno di corso di Kurama nei loro rispettivi corpi, perché gli esseri umani non hanno alcun senso: mangiano troppo spesso, per necessità e non per il solo gusto di farlo, devono fare attenzione alle temperature troppo alte e a quelle troppo basse per assicurarsi che le loro funzioni non vengano alterate e sono così dannatamente sensibili in tutti i loro sensi (un sapore o un odore troppo forti, una luce troppo intensa, una superficie troppo dura, un suono a volume troppo alto e il senso corrispondente diventa pressoché inutile) che Hiei non ha sinceramente idea di come possano sopravvivere così a lungo. Kurama sta cercando di essere il più neutrale possibile viste le circostanze, ma non è troppo difficile notare che sotto sotto e nel suo solito modo sottile si sta divertendo a sue spese, da quando è riuscito a superare la ‘stranezza’ di avere Hiei nel corpo di un'altra persona; sta anche cercando di fargli sperimentare più cose possibili nel breve tempo a sua disposizione, viziandolo con sapori e odori e sensazioni tattili che gli sono del tutto estranei per la sua naturale fisionomia demoniaca, e Hiei può ammettere che almeno un qualcosa di positivo nella sua attuale e orrenda situazione c’è (anche se il fatto che l'altro demone si rifiuti categoricamente di toccarlo fa un po’ più male del previsto).

 

È un enorme sollievo tornare nel suo vero corpo, il giorno dopo, e vista l'espressione altrettanto sollevata sul volto di Kurama non è l'unico ad esserne felice.


End file.
